


Saying Goodbye and Hello

by thatwriterjenni



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, AU- Damon dies, AU- Stefan and Elena together, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Reunions, it's happy though I swear, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: How I wanted The Vampire Diaries to end for Stefan, Elena, and Damon.





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is to feed my Stelena loving heart that was wrecked in this series finale. In this AU Damon killed Enzo and was given the cure rather than Stefan. Stefan and Caroline also simply remained friends in this time as Stefan was waiting for Elena. I bent things around a lot but I am pleased with the results so I hope you enjoy.

Elena stared into the trophy case remembering the day that they had won all of the trophies for the Timberwolves cheer squad. She let her fingers brush against the glass as she wondered if the trophies would still be up when she woke up. There were plenty of things that Elena had been wondering about while she was away from her friends. She and Damon had a rocky relationship though in the months leading up to her coma it had been especially bad.

In the days leading up to it things had been looking up she had reconnected to Stefan and in a flash it had all been gone. He had promised to wait for her in a romantic moment by the Falls. They had shared a kiss but it had only been in her mind so she was ready to see him again.

As she thought about Stefan some more she heard movement from down the hall. She had never heard another soul in her little waiting area so she knew that something had to be happening that she could not miss.

Elena turned around and started to make her way down the hall. As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone thinking of how she had met Stefan in this very way. Still when she looked up it was not Stefan that she had bumped into this time.

A sweet smile turned on her lips as she looked at him. He had been her love once and he was her friend still so seeing him was not a sad sight.

“Elena Gilbert- fancy meeting you here.” Damon told her with his signature little smirk.

Elena smiled, “It’s good to see you too Damon I missed you.” She wrapped her arms around him in a hug but paused for a moment, pulling away to glance up at him. “Wait am I-”

“Alive? Not quite this is limbo or whatever people call it these days.” Damon told her.

“Wait does that mean- Damon did you die?” Elena asked, her face falling.

“Someone had to make sure that Mystic Falls would be Katherine free yet again.” Damon told her with a shrug as if death was no big deal.

“Katherine free- wait you’re a vampire aren’t you just going to come back?” Elena asked hopefully.

“Not quite actually we had a whole incident where I killed Enzo and Bonnie gave me the cure. It’s really a long story I think they are going to fill you in with those diaries you asked them to write.” Damon told her before he smiled, taking her hands in his.

“You- you can’t go Damon. What about Stefan he’s your brother he needs you.” Elena told him, tears forming in her eyes.

Damon moved to cup her face, wiping away her tears. “I did this for Stefan. One of us had to die and I was not going to let it be him. He just got you back- my baby bro deserved to get the girl for a change to be happy.”

“You still had me too you know. I know we were just friends but you still had me you didn’t have to do this.” Elena told him, leaning into his touch.

“I know but in the choice between my life or his I had to pic Stefan.” Damon explained. He glanced past her towards the doors leading out of the school which started to brightly glow. “I think that’s my way out.”

“Wait we still have so much more to talk about Damon don’t go.” Elena pleaded.

Damon smiled and kissed her forehead. “Elena Gilbert. Thank you for being not only a good girlfriend but an even better friend. You were the thing that helped me see that light in a world that had only given me darkness. We may not have ended up together but you were still such an important part of my life- I am happy to call you my friend.”

“I am too Damon. We may not have ended up together but you are still one of the greatest friends I have ever had.” Elena told him with a smile, wiping away a few more tears.

Damon leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he started to walk towards the doors. He stopped halfway and glanced back at her. “Hey Elena?” He asked.

Elena watched him with a smile, “Yeah Damon?”

“Tell Bonnie that I’m sorry for everything. I hope she can find happiness because she deserves it more than anyone I have ever met. She is brave and kind- she deserves the world. Just tell her that for me okay?” Damon asked.

Elena nodded, “I will relay that message for you.” She took in a breath knowing that this was it. “Goodbye Damon Salvatore.”

“Goodbye Elena Gilbert.” Damon told her before he pushed through the doors and walked into the bright light. It blinded him for a moment but then he was suddenly out in a familiar meadow.

He looked out to see Rose standing in front of him. Her hair was cropped short and her outfit something gorgeous he was sure he had seen her in before. The man smiled as he made his way over to her. Was this what after life was going to be like for him? If that was the case then he was going to complain about it.

Rose leaned against a tree and clapped, “Damon Salvatore going out with a martyr bang- I’m impressed. I was sure you would fight for the girl one last time.”

“Maybe I was holding out for some other girl.” Damon suggested with a shrug.

“Well you owe that other girl a proper race so what do you say- to the horses and back?” Rose asked with a raised brow.

Damon stood beside her and smirked. “You are so going to lose.” He announced to her as he got ready to start.

“In your dreams Salvatore.” Rose told him as she got ready.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Elena took in a sharp breath and looked around to see that she was in her coffin. This was it, she had finally woken up from her sleep.


	2. Saying Hello (again)

Elena looked around the room knowing it immediately as a room of the Salvatore boarding house. She was happy to see that it was still intact after everything. From what little Damon had told her she had just assumed that it would all be. 

As she looked around the room she looked to the doorway and saw Stefan. She lit up and quickly got out of the coffin, “Stefan!”

Elena made her way to him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. It felt like it had been a thousand years and thirty seconds all in one. Still how long it had been did not matter to her in that moment because she was in Stefan’s arms again.

Stefan held Elena and felt tears start to run down his face, holding her closer than he ever had. He was human now and had feared that he would never get that moment with her.

Elena slowly pulled away and looked up at Stefan before pressing her lips to his. This was a real kiss, not just one to say goodbye in her dreams. As they kissed she thought of every kiss they had. Every happy moment, every sad moment, and all the things in between. Everything had led up to this moment where they truly reunited and Elena could not be happier.

They stayed there just holding each other and kissing, enjoying the reunion that they both deserved.

“This is really sweet and all but I want some action too.” A familiar voice spoke.

Elena pulled away and lit up, “Bonnie!” She ran over to her and threw her arms around her best friend. She looked over next to her, “Caroline!” She grabbed her as well pulling her other best friend into a group hug.

The three girls held each other, all of them crying as they did.

“Oh my gosh we have so much to tell you- you have a lot to catch up on.” Caroline told her friend with a grin.

“I heard a little bit of it from Damon. Did you find a man Bonnie Bennett?” Elena asked with a small smile, a brow raised as she waited for an answer.

Bonnie let her fingers rest against the necklace that still hung around her neck. “Yes I did and he was an epic love.”

“Damon also told me what happened- he wanted you to know that he is sorry. He hopes you get to be happy again because you deserve it.” Elena told her.

Bonnie let out a sob and more tears fell. “I have my best friend back what could make me any happier.”

Elena smiled before looking back at Stefan. “Alright you three I need all the details about what I missed.” She took Stefan’s hand, pulling him closer.

“This is going to be a long story- I’ll make snacks.” Caroline told Elena, pressing a kiss to her friend’s cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Elena laughed, typical Caroline always taking charge of the situation. Elena led Bonnie and Stefan out to the parlor with her before having a seat on the couch.

Stefan sat next to her still holding her hand in his as Bonnie moved to sit in one of the chairs across from them.

“So tell me about Enzo- tell me about your epic love.” Elena asked with a smile.

“Oh no you have to wait for me missy no starting until snacks are done!” Caroline called out.

Elena laughed wrapping her free hand around Stefan’s arm. She had her best friends and the love of her life there with her. This was not what she imagined when she had first bumped into Stefan in that hallway but she felt like this was better than anything she ever could have imagined.


End file.
